Let your tears fall silently sequal
by Nightglider-star
Summary: Thankyou all for reviewing, and for being such nice reviewers, here's a gift


**NG:** I don't know why I wrote a sequel, maybe coz quite a few people wanted me to --;;, but meh, I did anyways so enjoy?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own ccs or and of its characters. I do own this plot and story though.

* * *

"How can you just say that!" a 6 6-year-old girl cried sitting up and staring at the man before her disbelievingly, "You just never told her it was you!" 

"Well I-"

"GRANDPA CAN YOU SERIOUSLY BE MORE LAME!"

"But I-"

"I MEAN THAT WAS THE STUPIDEST THING ANYONE COULD EVER DO!"

"But-"

"YOU COULD HAVE ATLEAST LET HER KNOW!"

"I-"

"AND I ACTUALLY THOUGHT YOU WERE THE SMARTEST GUY IN THE HISTORY OF THIS PLANET!"

"Well I wouldn't say that."

The two looked up startled from their position as a tall slender woman with flaming long locks stepped to the side, smiling with a mischievously mysterious twinkle in her eyes

"Nakuru what-"

He stopped short as a flash of translucent white floated around the corner of the doorframe. Eyes growing wide, he watched almost frozen with disbelief as a tall slim figure coated in a white flowing skirt and matching blouse stepped into the room.

"Ohayo"

This could not be happening…

"Hiiragizawa-kun"

Yup, it was too good to be true…

"T-Tomoyo-san…"

A spark of something unreadable flared in those lilac orbs, making him realize what he just did.

"I-I mean"

"I think we have known each other long enough to call by first names too…" She interrupted smiling.

Eriol just stared at Tomoyo silently, not knowing what to say. What was he supposed to say? I love you? They had passed half their age now! He had a grand daughter! Ok so not really his more like Nakuru's granddaughter but still he was old! And she was…

He watched her smiling her usual masked smile. Still masked. A few wrinkles embroidered near her eyes, making her look even more friendly and charming. Aside from the silky strands of gray streaks that unusually stood out and glowed, nothing had changed. She was still beautiful.

"You havn't changed much Tomoyo-san" Eriol offered smiling at last, not wanting to continue the awkward silence.

Nakuru's grin grew wider as his grand daughter chose tht time to cough, both of which Eriol ignored politely.

Tomoyo stifled a laugh a grinned at Eriol, "Yes Eriol-kun"

His name couldn't have sounded more perfect

"I had these gray streaks and wrinkles since the day I was born"

Eriol fought a faint blush down and pouted, "I was just being polite Tomoyo-chan"

"I don't think she looks old!" a soft cheerful voice cried.

The two blinked a bit as Nakuru shot the little girl a don't interrupt them brat look. She just answered by a rude gesture of sticking her tongue out. Nakuru scoffed and stomped out of the room, muttering a word sounding suspiciously like, "Brat…"

"And who might you be?" Tomoyo asked kneeling down and spreading one arm out for a handshake.

The girl immediately went forward and took it, "I'm Hikari. Are you that girl grandpa wrote letters to?"

"I guess so, unless he wrote letters to every girl he knew"

"Had you really thought it was someone else?"

Eriol watched in silence as Tomoyo's expression changed un-noticeable to human eyes.

"Hai…"

"How come-"

"Hikari-Chan, can you ask Nakuru to bring us some tea?"

"Sure. Later. Tomoyo-"

"We'd really appreciate it now Hikari-Chan…"

Hikari went silent and took her hand away. She shot Eriol a questioning look. Eriol simply smiled in return. Sighing as though she was being treated like Cinderella she walked quietly out the room and shut the door behind her.

There was an uncomfortable silence as Tomoyo stood up again.

Eriol stared at Tomoyo for a while as she gazed into the fire.

"…I'm sorry Tomoyo-chan…"

As if just waiting for those words, the tears started falling.

Eriol watched silently as the woman, still enchantingly beautiful if not more for her age stood in her flowing white dress, hands hiding her tears from the world but shoulders betraying her anguish. He didn't know weather to go to her and hug her, or just stay back and let her calm herself down. He didn't had to debate further when Tomoyo gave a took in a shaken gasp and ran her hand on her face, looking up at Eriol smiling.

"You have a very pretty grand daughter Hiiragizawa-kun…"

"I thought we were in first name bases now Tomoyo-chan"

She blinked and forced a chuckle, "Hai, gomen…I guess I really am getting old."

Eriol smiled what he hoped was true and offered her a seat. Tomoyo sat down quietly.

"What brings you here Tomoyo-chan?"

The smile was more forced then ever. "Syaoran-kun…was not feeling well enough to come, so I came here to ask you to-"

Eriol waited patiently as Tomoyo fought another sob down and smiled at him again, "Hiiragizawa-kun-"

"Its snowing Daidouji-san" Eriol interrupted, turning to the window as a few laughter erupted from bellow.

He felt her drawing closer to him as he bore his gaze to Hikari, throwing snowballs at Nakuru and Spaniel.

"They seem to be having fun."

"Would you like to join them Daidouji-san?"

She shook her head. "Syaoran-kun is not feeling well Hiiragizawa-kun…I should go back to him."

Eriol looked at her confused.

"Sakura-Chan is dead."

For Eriol Hiiragizawa, the world stopped short then. Not a single leaf or wind blew. The only thing that moved, was the woman in front of him. Not smiling, not crying, not doing anything.

She looked up at him, still smiling, "I gave Nakuru the address, It starts early at 7 tomorrow. We'd really like you to come."

Eriol didn't know what to say. But then again, he didn't had to. Tomoyo was already walking away.

* * *

The sun was shining brightly the next day, it was the most beautiful day Eriol had ever seen.

"Sakura would have been very happy today." He murmured, looking over at Li standing in front of her grave, motionless.

He really wanted to go to him and help, but he knew he needed a few minutes alone with her.

"She might be happy now."

Eriol looked back in surprise to a smiling face of Tomoyo Daidouji.

"Daidouji-san…?"

"Hiiragizawa-kun, may I ask you a favor?"

"Anything Daidouji-san"

"May I have your picture?"

* * *

**NG:** Well that's the end! I hope you liked it! Thanks for the reviews people and please review for this one! 

Chichimay: Thankyou very much for liking it, I didn't thought anyone would to tell you the truth :)

Crystalshian: Well here's what happens next, but I don't think you'd appreciate it muh :

Elvirna: Your wish is my command 8-)


End file.
